callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hacker (Zombies)
Hacker is an equipment featured on the Zombies map Moon. It takes up the equipment slot; therefore, a player cannot equip it and the P.E.S. at the same time. Moon The Hacker can be found in any of six locations, sitting on top of a yellow card: *On the bookshelf to the left of the entrance from the room with the Power Switch *On the bookshelf to the left of the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor *On the small box to the right of the top of the staircase leading to the second floor, next to the Wehrmacht flag *On the blue rebar running under the blueprint to the right of the bottom of the third staircase leading to the wallbuy and Deadshot Daiquiri *On a green tank next to Deadshot Daiquiri *Next to a blue lantern to the right of the wallbuy near the door to the Biodome If a player obtains another P.E.S., it will move to another random desk. The Hacker may be used on various utilities around the map with different outcomes. The equipment is needed for four of the achievements: "One Small Hack for Man", "Cryogenic Slumber Party", "Big Bang Theory", and "Ground Control." It is also an optimal way of completing the "Perks in Spaaaaace" achievement. After the player has held on to the Hacker for several rounds, the player will start to receive 500 points at the end of a round and the amount will continue to increase by 500 every round afterwards; this includes teleporting from Area 51 back to Moon. The amount earned caps at 2500 points. It may not seem like many points, but it can be extremely useful in the early rounds. If Hacker is traded out for a P.E.S., then the player will not receive points anymore upon picking it back up. It must be held onto for several rounds again before points can be earned. In the Black Ops III version of the map, the player no longer receives points for keeping the Hacker. Traversing areas without any oxygen whilst using the Hacker can be very hazardous because of the limited time the player has before they are downed. Therefore it is best to remain within spacious areas with oxygen and only venture outside when it is a necessity. The Bio-Dome is a good choice for players using the Hacker to remain, since it spacious enough and can only be depressurized by an Excavator. Hackable Items *'Pack-a-Punch Machine' - Raises three gates around it for a limited time. No zombies or players may go in or out. Hacking it grants 1000 points, but only once per game. *'Excavator controls' - When an excavator is breaching the moon base, players can hack the terminals in the spawn room, thus halting the attack. The players will get the achievement Ground Control if all three excavators are stopped before they breach the base. The player will also receive 1000 points each time he/she hacks an excavator, whether or not it was stopped before or after it breached. *'Doors' - For 200 points, the player can hack open any door, although the hacking process is extremely slow (32.7 seconds), making it a risky procedure in which the player is completely vulnerable to attacks from zombies. *'Windows' - The window hacked will be repaired instantly and grant the hacker 100 points, even if only a few boards were repaired. If a single window is hacked more than twice, it will then cost 300 points to complete the operation, instead of awarding points. A player can repair a fully open window to 5 boards and still use the Hacker to receive a total of 150 possible points per window. *'Players' - The hacking player transfers 500 points to the hacked player. If carried out whilst double points is active the hacked player will receive 1000 points and the hacking player will only lose 500 points. *'Mystery Box' - If used on a possible spawn, the box will spawn there for one weapon spin for 1200 points. If used on a weapon in the box, it will re-roll for 600 points, instead of 950. If the re-roll is hacked, the weapon glows blue and every player has the option to trade weapons. It is odd that when the re-roll is hacked, the player receives the original 950 back, essentially buying the Mystery Box twice for 600 points. This can be extremely useful, as when the box is re-rolled and the second weapon appears, the player can hack the re-roll and gain 950 points back, while still able to pick up the weapon and without the weapon changing. **When the Hacker is used on an empty Mystery Box spawn point, the point becomes completely locked for four rounds. The Mystery Box is unable to spawn at a locked location. This prevents the box from appearing in that location during any Fire Sales, but it also prevents the box from teleporting to that location when a Teddy Bear is rolled. If all three empty spawn points are locked concurrently, the Mystery Box, having nowhere to respawn, will never roll a Teddy Bear. *'Wall Guns' - The price of the ammo cost will "swap" making the normal ammo getting the price of the upgraded ammo, and the upgraded getting the price of the normal ammo. This process costs 3000 points. *'Perk-a-Cola Machines' - Hacking a perk that is already bought will return the player cost of the perk, but the perk will be taken away. However, on Solo, the player cannot return their third use of Quick Revive because the machine has already disappeared. Also, returning a Quick Revive on Solo does not allow the player to buy it an additional time; the player still can only buy Quick Revive three times. *'Buttons and levers' - The Hacker can be used on any of the red buttons or green levers in the laboratory, which is part of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Power-Ups' - Hacking any Power-Up changes it into a Max Ammo. Hacking a Max Ammo changes it into a Fire Sale. Both cost the player 5000 points, making it the most expensive to hack with. Gallery Hacker BO.png Hacker Hacking Door BO.png|Hacking In Progress. Hacker MP5K Hacked BO.png|A hacked MP5K (notice the gun is now upside down). Trivia *Speed Cola decreases the time needed to hack items. *Whilst utilizing the Hacker as Dempsey in first person, a short black sleeve can be seen on his right arm. *The voice commands triggered by the Hacker can be heard by other players wearing the P.E.S.. *It is possible for two players at a time to hold the Hacker. If both players stand by the Hacker and try to pick it up at exactly the same time, both players will receive one. ru:Взломщик Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tactical Equipment